


Flashes of life

by kiarcheo



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cosima as the pivot, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Punky Monkey, Vee relationship, cophine - Freeform, sarcophine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles and headcanons about Sarah/Cosima/Delphine (sarcophine). Because I'm greedy and I want Punky Monkey AND Cophine. If it's not your thing, do not click. NOT in chorological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything started because I love both Cophine and Punky Monkey and wanted to combine the two. One headcanon (http://kiarcheo.tumblr.com/post/89764665054/so-what-you-ship-cophine-with-sarah and then http://kiarcheo.tumblr.com/post/89887666644/idk-about-others-but-im-curious-like-how-it-starts) and a chat with slackerD later, Sarcophine (Sarah/Cosima/Delphine) was born.  
> Thanks to slackerD, without you this wouldn't exist.
> 
> First of a series of drabbles NOT in chronological order, I write as ideas and situations come to me.

"Is Cosima—" Delphine choked out, seeing Sarah waiting for her.

"She's okay." Sarah reassured her.

"Is she," Delphine looked around hopefully. "here?"

"No."

Delphine looked down. "She doesn't want to see me." She stated, her voice broken.

"She doesn't know you're here." Sarah corrected her. The French woman looked up at her questioningly. "Didn't want to get her hopes up."

"You don't think I wanted to see her again?" Delphine struggled with her words, her English out of practice and her voice trembling with anger and tears. "I love her."

"Sometimes it doesn't matter what we want. I thought you knew." Sarah moved towards the car, unfazed.

"I love her," Delphine repeated, almost pleading.

"You better." Sarah muttered to herself.

"Quoi?" Delphine sided up with her, her longer legs an advantage.

"I know." Sarah changed her response, climbing in the car.

"Where are we going?" Delphine asked after a while, breaking the silence in the car. "It's not the way to Felix's flat."

"We're staying at Mrs. S."

"Right." Delphine nodded to herself and Sarah remembered that the doctor had been there too. Begging her for a chance to save Cosima. "How is Kira?" it seemed that Delphine was having the same thoughts.

"I sent her to Cal. Didn't want her there for this."

"Cal is…" Delphine trailed off.

"Her father." Sarah answered in a curt tone.

"Right. Sorry." Delphine got the message as they sat silently for the rest of the way.

"Cos?" Sarah called entering Mrs. S., well, her house, now. "Come here. I got a surprise for you."

"Yeah?" Cosima called back, the tell-tale shuffling of her slippers signaling she was moving towards them. "Did you finally got that extra pack of Eskim— Delphine?"

.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Felix smirked as he slid the door open to find his sister. Not that he minded, but it had been a while since she showed up like this, especially since she started living with Cosima and Kira at Mrs. S.'s home.

"Delphine is back." Her tone was flat.

"Really?" Felix looked surprised. "Cosima didn't say anything this morning."

"She didn't know. And are you letting me in or what?" she pushed her way past him.

"Since when do you need an invite?" he closed the door. "Why are you here?"

"What do you think?"

"Didn't want to be there for the lesbian reunion, I see."

.

 **Geek Monkey:** Where are you?

 **Geek Monkey:** didn't see you yesterday at all

 **Geek Monkey:** and now you're missing our nightly chat again

Sarah looked at the time the message was sent. Indeed it was around the time they usually woke up because one of them had a nightmare.

 _Felix_. She answered though hours later.

 **Geek Monkey:** Why?

_Wanted to give you some space_

**Geek Monkey:** Didn't mean to kick you out of your home

 **Geek Monkey:** Come back? We have plans, remember?

_What about Delphine?_

**Geek Monkey:** She'll sleep for a while, needs to recover

 _TMI._ Sarah typed half grimacing, half smirking.

 **Geek Monkey:** I meant jet-lag and stuff

 **Geek Monkey:** you coming then?

Sarah thought about what Felix told her, while she more or less drunkenly confessed how afraid she was that now that Delphine was back, Cosima wouldn't need her anymore and she'd be discarded like an old boot. She remembered something about being a bloody blind idiot if she couldn't see how much Cosima loved her, Delphine or not. Sarah wasn't sure about that, but she agreed with Felix that Cosima deserved more credit. She owed Cosima more than this, more than her thinking so little of her. She owed Cosima a chance. Wasn't that what people did with the people they loved? Wasn't that what Felix and Mrs. S. and Kira and Cal gave her? She had her own fair share of second chances from the people in her life. She owed Cosima her first chance. If there was someone who deserved it, it was her geek monkey.

_Yeah._

.

Sarah was surprised that it hadn't happened before. Delphine had been back for more than a week and Sarah had managed to pretty much avoid her. She had been spending more time with Felix and with Kira and Cal, but she still did things with Cosima too. Sarah had to give Delphine credit. If it was her, she wouldn't have let Cosima out of her sight. Delphine instead was letting Cosima spend time out and about with her, waiting for her, albeit anxiously, at home. That was why Sarah was surprised that _it_ hadn't happened before. _It_ being bumping into an half-naked Delphine, stumbling out of Cosima's room, hair mussed up and only a shirt on, barely covering her butt.

"Désolée." She blushed. "Sorry."

Sarah looked at her, glad that Kira still hadn't come home. They needed rules.

"I'll start looking for a place." Delphine hastily said at Sarah's look and lack of words.

"You can stay."

"Quoi?"

"Do you want to leave Cosima again?" Sarah bit out, her words holding a threat.

"Of course not!" Delphine didn't hesitate, her tone affronted. "But this is your home and I don't want—"

"I just told you you can stay, didn't I?" Sarah interrupted her. "Do whatever you want." She continued harshly, before leaving.

.

"Ompf!" Sarah had barely stepped inside when a dread-locked blur crashed into her.

"Thank you." Cosima gushed once she released her from her hug. "Thank you."

Sarah didn't need to ask the reason for the heartfelt thanks. She looked down almost bashfully, before shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal. "You love her."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punky Monkey feelings. Delphine is still away.

“Hey nerds!”

Scott waved awkwardly as Sarah entered Felix’s loft. She quickly looked around. “Where's Cosima?” she asked, trying not to panic.

“Bathroom.” he informed her with a grimace. “Oh, hello,” he hadn’t realized she wasn’t alone.

“Mr. Smith, I’ve heard I’ve got you to thank for getting Sarah and Kira back.”

“She’s my foster mother,” Sarah explained.

“Oh, no, it was Cosima’s idea.” He blushed. “I just did what she couldn’t.” he shrugged it off. “And she’d have got out anyway.” He added. Cosima had shared a little of what happened after he freed Sarah.

“But you didn’t know that. And you had no obligations and yet you helped.” Mrs. S dismissed his words as he down played himself. “So thank you.”

“Scott, are talking to yourself again? Oh, hi! I’m Cosima.”

“Nice to finally meet you.” Mrs. S quickly went to her and hugged her.

“Nice to meet you too.” She sent a surprised glance at Sarah before really looking at Mrs. S “I see where Sarah got it, you kick ass and take names, I bet,”

“I like you.” The woman laughed, just a bit smug. “And it seems that some things are genetic, from what I heard. I know a thing or two about rudimental, hand-made arms… ”

.

“Cosima, Cosima!”

In the kitchen Sarah and Mrs. S stopped talking as they heard Scott’s voice.

 “I’m okay.”

“You’re not. Last time I let you because Sarah needed you. Us. Now the one who needs  help is you. And you won’t do yourself any good if you keep going on like this. I’m going to keep working, but you need to take a break.” Scott rushed out all in one breath, not wanting Cosima to interrupt him and dismiss his worries as always.

“Everything okay?” Sarah appeared and exchange a look with Scott as he realized she heard his words.

“Cosima is going to bed to relax for a bit.”

“Scott.”  She chided him but accepted his hand to help her to stand up, knowing it was useless to fight if Sarah was on her case too. Half-way to Felix’s bed though, a coughing fit made her stumble. Sarah hurried over to hold her up and with Scott accompanied her to bed.

“Sorry. I’m not usually like this.” Cosima’s hands were waving  apologizes to Mrs. S before another fit caught her.

“Not your bloody fault.” Sarah spoke forcefully, angry at the situation.

“Speaking of bloody…” Cosima trailed off, hand still covering her mouth.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Cosima’s weak joke but stretched to grab the tissue box on the side. She took a couple and taking Cosima’s hand in her own, she wiped away the blood. Then without thinking she proceed to do the same with her mouth.

 “Sorry,” Sarah hastily retracted her hand.

“No, no, you’re a great nurse.” Cosima grinned at her, wanting to reassure her.

“I’m no Delphine.” She had a self-deprecating small smile.

“Well, she’s a doctor.”

“Right.”

“Shit.” Cosima heard the bitterness in Sarah’s voice. “Sorry. Didn’t mean it like that, Sar.”

“No, no, I get it.” Sarah didn’t want Cosima to feel guilty, but she couldn’t help it. “She’s your girlfriend. Of course, you’d be happier if she was here helping you, instead of me.”

“Sarah,” Cosima grabbed her hands. “Look at me.” She waited until she did. “Would I be happier if you were both here? Hell yes, obvs.” Sarah shook her head at her usual Cosima’s slang. “But would I be happier if Delphine was here and you were somewhere unknown in the world? No. I’m happy that you’re here with me. I can’t do this without you. Okay?” Sarah gave her a weak nod. “Where did they go?” she looked around. “Scott?” she hoarsely called.

“Need help?” Scott appeared.

“Where is Mrs. S?” Sarah asked.

“She left. Said she’d be in touch.” He hovered a bit, waiting to see if they wanted something else. “I’ll go back to…” he pointed over his shoulder to what had been transformed into their science area.

“Thanks,” Sarah sent him away with a nod.

It was dark when Scott left Felix’s flat after a day of studying Duncan’s book and climbed in his car.

“Mr. Smith,” he yelped as Mrs. S popped up from his backseat. “We need to talk.”

./@/.

 “Why are you doing this?” Sarah finally demanded as Siobhan loaded her bags in the trunk.

“I told you. I need to go for a while. And what’s the use of leaving an empty house when you don’t have a place to stay. Felix doesn’t need this. He has his own flat.  And he actually deserves to have it back.” Mrs. S gave her a look. “And Kira deserves better. And before you get defensive,” she could already see Sarah’s raised hackles at what she had perceived as a criticism to her mothering skills.  “There are four  of you and there is one bed. And you have a kid. And Cosima is sick.”

“Why the lab, then? Everything. ” Sarah silently conceded the point. “It must have cost a fortune. I’m no expert, but I know money when I see it.”

“You love Cosima. Don’t give me that look, chicken,” Siobhan chided her. “We always put Kira first, both of us, and yet you brought the child in this for her. Hoping that it would help her. Would you have done it for anybody else?”

Sarah didn’t answer. Felix had been framed for murder and she had sent Art…

Mrs. S climbed in the car and rolled down the window. “You left Helena to fend for herself because you needed to find Duncan. Because you had a goal to reach. Would you have done the same? If it had been Cosima?”

“No.” Sarah’s answer came quickly.

Siobhan just looked at her . “That’s why Cosima is here and Helena isn’t.” she said softly as the start of the engine covered her words. “Farewell, child. Take care.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set months after Delphine returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been ages…but I still have things to say in this ‘verse. Thanks to oneplustwoplustwoplusone / slackerD for encouraging me to get back into it.

For her own sanity, Sarah stopped asking herself questions about Helena. And trying to ask questions _of_  Helena before she ate.  Or before she was finished.  And that’s why she was currently on Felix’s couch leaning against Cosima, while Cosima herself was leaning against Delphine, who was playing with her dread-locks. They all came over as soon as Felix called her, announcing that her twin was back and devouring everything edible he had in the flat. She had only stopped when Cal arrived with Kira in tow, but resumed as Kira settled down next to her, drawing; Cal not letting her out of his sight. It was his first meeting with Helena and he didn’t know what to think about the crazy haired blonde. He knew that she was Sarah’s twin and that Kira loved her. But Kira loved all her aunts. And Helena made him uncomfortable.  So he remained there, hovering, glancing between the kid and her mother.

“You love her too much,” Helena declared, her finger swiping inside the mayonnaise jar before bringing it to her mouth. She sucked it and then let it go with a pop. “And not enough.” 

“Sorry?” He asked as politely as he could, looking confused, and a bit uncomfortable at having her talk to him. He searched for Felix, who had remained to make sure that Helena stopped at the edible things. He didn’t fancy an hospital trip.

“You love like a man.” She continued. “Not like her.”

“Her?”

“Del-ph-ine,” Helena struggled with the name.

Cal frowned. He looked between the blonde and the trio of women on the couch.  “I don’t understand.”

“You will.” Felix patted his shoulder, a vague expression of pity on his face.

Before Cal could ask more, Helena stood up. She stopped in front of the couch. Sarah had ended up with her head in Cosima’s lap, eyes closed as her sister drew feathery figures on the slip of stomach her shirt had revealed. Cosima herself was enjoying Delphine’s ministration on her head with her eyes shut. That left Delphine as the only one to notice Helena’s approach. As they stared at each other  Delphine's hand let go of Cosima's hair and in response Cosima too halted her ministration.

“Why did you stop?” Cosima and Sarah asked at the same time.

 “Come, sestras. ”Helena said once she saw Sarah opening her eyes. 

“Where?”  She sat up groggily, then she stood up, offering her hand to Cosima.  

“I show you.” Helena grinned. “Doctor too.”

“Is someone hurt?” “Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Then why?” Sarah frowned.

“I can stay here.” Delphine offered.

“That’s not why.” Sarah cut her off. She was just wary about involving people in Helena’s affairs. Especially people Cosima loved.  And that she had reluctantly started to care about. 

“Sestra love you. You come.” 

“Well, you heard her. Go, go, go.” Felix pretty much pushed them out of his flat. 

“This is Phoebe.”  Helena came out from the adjacent hotel room with a baby in her arms.

 “Holy shite. I’m not sure if I’m hoping she’s yours or that you stole her… no, I know. Please tell me you didn’t kidnap her.”

“She’s your twin,” Cosima noted, her tone odd.

“So?”

“She’s your daughter, isn’t she?” Cosima ignored Sarah and asked Helena.

“My child.” She nodded proudly. “Like Kira.”

“Oh shite.”

A young man joined Helena. Another child in his arms.

“Oh—”

“Shite?” Cosima suggested with smirk.

“Twins?” Sarah choked out.

“Well, while the genealogy behind identical twins is still obscure, fraternal twins are due to hyper-ovulation, it's a genetic trait that’s passed maternally.”

“The chances of having fraternal twins is increased if you are female with a mother, a sister, or an aunt who has had fraternal twins,” Delphine continued.

“Great, as if one wasn’t enough.” Sarah muttered at the two scientists.

Jesse smiled shyly at them, before addressing the less intimidating woman.  Or better yet, the only one who didn’t look like his girlfriend.  She told him she had sisters, but this was another level. “I’m Jesse, and this is Iris.”

“Delphine.” She smiled at him.

“Sestra. Jesse.” 

“The one you’re going to marry, meat-head?”

“Don’t call me that,” Helena protested as usual, but the smile on her face told her she didn’t mind the nickname so much. She grinned toothily at Jesse, who had blushed and smiled at her in response.  “Jesse, my sestras. Sarah. Cosima.” She introduced them. Then she pointed to Delphine. “Sestra’s love.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty much all Punky Monkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all my sarcophine/copunk things before the premiere so this (and all the other ones that will be posted as soon as I get to them) will obviously not follow the events of Season 3.
> 
> Thanks to oneplustwoplustwoplusone/slackerD as usual for the help

“We need to talk.” “I have news.” Sarah and Cosima spoke at the same time as soon as they saw each other.

“You first.” Cosima waved her hand as if inviting Sarah.

“You should sit.” Sarah offered. “I’d tell you the same if you weren’t…”

“Sick?” Cosima suggested in what she hoped was a light tone.

“Yeah.” Sarah’s expression told her she didn't succeed.  She obliged and sat down on the couch.

Sarah started. “You know how you told me that our original genome was destroyed?”  Cosima nodded. “They kept trying. 400 attempts. One succeeded.”

“What?” It wasn't surprising that they kept trying. Any scientist would do it. Especially considering how much they had invested in the project. But the last part came as a complete surprise.

“We have a little sister. Charlotte. Marion Bowles adopted her.”

“Wow.” Cosima’s dreads dangled as she shook her head. “Wow. How little?”

“Eight.”

“Like Kira.” She breathed out and Sarah nodded gravely.

“But that’s not all.”

“No?” Cosima’s tone held disbelief and wonder, but mostly her ever present curiosity. The spark that Sarah had seen dimmed the night before, while they talked in bed, was back. 

“Do you remember when I showed you the photo of project Leda? The soldier?”

“Yes. You asked me if the military created us. But we know they didn’t. Duncan created us because he wanted little girls…and then DYAD hijacked everything.”

“DYAD hijacked project Leda.” Sarah specified.  “There was another one. Project Castor. And _that_ was military.”

“Castor?”

“Does it have another deep significance?” Sarah teased her, remembering their conversation while she was on the run with Kira and Cal and Cosima had just gotten her new lab.

Cosima smiled at her and moved to a more comfortable position, sitting on one leg with the other bent and pressed to her chest. Well, comfortable for her. “I told you Leda had twins. Well, they were Castor and Pollux. Pollux was actually Zeus’ son, so he was divine. Castor, on the other hand, was the son of Leda’s husband, a human king, so he was human. So he could be killed. And he was. But his brother gave him half of his immortality. So they both spend time between Olympus and Hades. A sort of Greek paradise and hell, but not really. I mean, Olympus was only for Gods, but you know,” she ended her explanation with a flurry of hands movements.

“So Project Castor…they made semi-immortal soldiers?”

“It’s possible.” Cosima shrugged.

“One of these clones…I saw him.” Sarah added after a beat. “Not the one in Marion’s basement.”

“That’s creepy.”

“What part of this story isn’t?” Sarah quipped.  “He was with the Proletheans.”

“Wait? Which ones?” Cosima asked.  Pretty much all she knew about them was what Sarah told her, both about Tomas and the others who tried to get her with the excuse of Kira and then kidnapped Helena.

“The science ones.”

“Hey!” Cosima protested at the term and Sarah rolled her eyes. “I think Helena told me his name was Mark.” She continued.

“Holy watershed.”

They sat in silence, letting Cosima digest the news.

“What did you have to tell me?”  Sarah finally asked.

“Oh. Right.” It took a moment for Cosima to refocus on her news. With an effort, she stood up and went to the table, covered by strewed papers. She moved around some sheets, revealing a book. She picked it up.

“Duncan gave this to Kira.” She said, handing it to Sarah.

She frowned. It was the same book she had scolded him for reading to her, thinking it wasn’t appropriate.

“Open it.” Cosima urged her.

“What…what the hell? What is this?” She quickly leafed through it. “Is this the key?” She looked up. “Rachel wanted the key to some synthetic sequences.”  Her tone and expression conveyed her confusion on the matter. “She was sure I had it. That Duncan had given it to me. And when I didn’t—I had no idea what she talking about, Cosima,”  her voice was almost pleading. “And Kira’s bone marrow, the phials,” she choked out. “She smashed them. And six weeks, Cos, six weeks.”   Sarah crumbled in Cosima’s arms, the last few days finally catching up to her. Seeing Kira on that bed in the clinic, finding out she was missing, kidnapped by Rachel, surrendering herself, being strapped to that bed, Rachel stepping on Cosima’s last chance to survive…

“I called Scott. He’s going to help me deciphering this.” Cosima knew better than to bring attention to Sarah’s breakdown. “We're moving forward.”


	5. Chapter 5

“They are your sisters.”

“You have sisters?” Two heads popped out from behind the door.

“I recently found out. Yes,” Alison admitted, taken by surprise, before looking at her children sternly. “Were you eavesdropping?”

“Can we meet them?” 

.

“Hey,” Cosima dragged her oxygen tank along as she approached Donnie. “You okay? I know it’s a lot to wrap your brain around.” 

“I feel so stupid. A social study!” He bitterly laughed at his own gullibility. “I almost ruined my marriage, lost my family, and  I didn’t even know why. I’m an idiot.”

Cosima sat down next to him. “I have a monitor too, you know. Has. Had. Whatever.” She waved her hand.

“Oh?”

“I suspected she was my monitor. And yet, I still approached her. I still fell for her. And I’m supposed to be the brains of the operation. How is that for stupid?”   

“Is that why you don’t hate me?” he asked. 

“On what grounds? You love her, don’t you?” Cosima scrutinized him.

“Yes.” He didn’t hesitate. “So much. I can’t believe that after everything I did, she still wants to be with me.” 

“I never thought I’d have something in common with Alison.” She chuckled to herself, thinking about Delphine and what she did, and especially the context of when they said ‘I love you’ for the first time. “You know, this whole situation taught me that bad people can do good things for their evil agenda. And sometimes good people do the wrong thing with good intentions, thinking it’s the right thing.” She smiled at him. “And sometimes shit just happens.”

They mulled over everything until  Cosima broke the silence. “Want a beer?”

“Yes.” His answer was enthusiastic.  “Alcohol is banned from our home,” he added more quietly.

“No need, man,” she waved off his justification. “Can you…” she trailed off self-conscious.

“Of course,” he shot up.

“Thanks.” She gave him a small smile. She hated having people attending to her, but she would tire out after just a couple of steps. “In the fridge.”

“Here.” Donnie came back, handing her one beer.

“Thank you. Kira’s.” she nodded to the drawing in his other hand.

He sat down. “This is Helena?” he pointed to the figure with wild blonde hair.

“Sarah’s twin.”  She confirmed.

“Alison said—” 

“What are you doing?” Sarah’s question to Cosima interrupted him.

“Talking with my new buddy.”

“I mean this.” She snatched the bottle from Cosima’s hand. “You can’t drink.”

“Sarah.” She almost whined.

“We don’t know if it will interfere—”

“I know, I’m the scientist.”

“Well, start acting like that, then.” Sarah walked backwards taking the beer with her as Kira was calling her. “Don’t you dare give her another one.” She warned Donnie, finger pointed towards him. 

“Alison does the same thing.” Donnie commented, wonderment in his voice.

“That freaking you out?”

“I…think I don't feel as bad about not realizing it was her and not Ali.” He admitted, feeling  more comfortable with her wife’s clone than he had felt in a long while.

Cosima laughed. “Delphine, my girlfriend, kissed Sarah once.”

“Really?” He felt decisively less bad and relieved now.

“She posed as me to infiltrate DYAD, so I gave her my coat and glasses, we half-assed something resembling dreads…” she recounted. “It’s mind-fucking, I know, especially the first times. And you never know when another one could pop up.”   

“As long as they aren’t like Rachel.”

“You met her?” she gave him a knowing grin.

“I went to tell them we were out of the project. And to demand Sarah and Kira’s release.” Cosima snorted. “Yes. Didn’t go well.” He continued.

“When we thought they had kidnapped Kira and Mrs. S, I…I think my exact words had been ‘I can go in there and, like, demand that Rachel let them go.’ I quickly learnt that it’s not how it works.” She rolled her eyes at her own naivety. 

“Why did Kira draw her with an eye-patch?” he asked. When he saw her she wasn’t even wearing glasses, unlike the clone next to him. 

“Partly my fault.” Cosima scratched the back of her head with an half grin. “I rigged a fire extinguisher so Sarah could use it as a weapon and escape.”

“A killer, a grifter, a CEO and  a student and I’m not sure which clone is the scariest,” he pondered aloud.

“The soccer mom.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you in love with her?”  Sarah turned around, startled. “Everyone knows you love Cosima. The point is,” Delphine took a deep breath. “Are you in love with her?”

“Nothing happened.” Sarah‘s response was at the same time defensive and aggressive.  

“I know. Cosima wouldn’t do it. And you wouldn’t let her,” she added with a look that told Sarah Delphine knew her better than she thought. “But that wasn’t the question. Are you in love with Cosima, Sarah?” she repeated, her words coming out slowly. 

“I’ll go.” Sarah got up, but Delphine moved in front of her, blocking the way to the door.

“What the hell do you want?” She took a step back and raked a hand through her hair. “Are you telling me she doesn’t love me?”

“She does.” Delphine’s calm contrasted with Sarah’s fraught tone. “Cosima loves you. She might even be in love with you, too.” She swallowed. Saying it aloud was ten thousand times harder than contemplating it in her head.

“Why are you asking then? If you already know everything?” she spat out. 

“I need to know.”

“And then what? You’ll kick me out?”

“This is your house.” Delphine pointed out.

“So _you_ ’ll leave?” Sarah asked, angry on Cosima’s behalf.  

“Never.” It was a promise. To herself. To Cosima. To Sarah. “I’ve been looking at houses.”

“So you’ll leave,” she repeated, Delphine’s words had confirmed it. And it was worse than what she feared. “You’ll just take Cosima with you.”

“She’s…hesitant.” Delphine confessed.  

“And you want me to convince her.” Sarah seemed resigned.

“Non. I want to know if you’d like to come with us.”

“What?” She looked at the French woman stunned  and confused. Surely she hadn’t heard right.

“Cosima doesn’t want to leave you and Kira,” Delphine explained.

“So, let me see if I got it…you want us to all live together and what? Start a big, happy relationship?”

“I think we have that already. You can call it what you want. But you’re already Cosima’s girlfriend. You go on dates. You cuddle. You raise Kira together.” Delphine trailed off. “I’ve thought about it a lot.” She added, wanting Sarah to know that it wasn’t a whim.

“You do that too,” Sarah admitted. Delphine had become integral part of her and Kira’s lives. And Kira loved her Auntie Delphine. Or Tante Delphine, as she liked to call her, since the blonde woman was teaching her French. “You’d share Cosima?”  She asked cautiously, not wanting to get swept up in the excitement. What Delphine was proposing was…more than she’d ever hoped. Not even in her wildest and happiest dreams did she think she’d get something like this. How could Delphine be willing to do so… 

“Isn’t that what we have done since I’ve been back?” Delphine elegantly raised an eyebrow, interrupting her doubtful musings.  

“I’m not having sex with you.” She wanted it to be clear, if they were going to embark on whatever Delphine was talking about.

“I have no wish to do so.” She reassured her, everything in her stance and voice conveying that she had never thought about it.

“I look like Cosima,” Sarah pointed out, not really believing her and the bit of distaste on her face.

“Oui. But you’re not Cosima.”

 “Didn’t seem to mind when you kissed me,” Sarah teased her with sly grin.

“Once. It happened once and I thought you were Cosima. I was kissing Cosima.”

“Nope. You were kissing me.”

“You’re such a brat.” Delphine looked at her through narrowed eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Cosima defended herself, entering the room with her hands raised. “Not my fault. Whatever it is. I didn’t do it.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“What’s going on between you and Cosima?”Cal was in Mrs. S.’s kitchen with Sarah. Well, Sarah’s kitchen now. Delphine, Cosima and Kira were all out and he took advantage of  their absence to ask the question that had been plaguing him for a while, especially since his talks with Helena and Felix. 

“Nothing.”

Cal nodded, accepting Sarah’s honest, if bristle answer. “ You know, now that things are calmer…I was thinking it could be nice living together…me, you and Kira.”

“You don’t have a home. You live in camper.”

“I have a home,” he reminded her. “Just not here.”

“Exactly. I went there when I was running away,” Sarah said, making it clear that it wasn’t an option, even now that, as he said, things were calmer.

“I can look for one here,” Cal offered, but Sarah looked away. “You live with Delphine.” 

“I’m not going to kick her out, if she leaves, Cosima leaves.” She stiffened at his tone.

“Then come live with me.” Cal smiled at her encouraging and hopeful. 

“But what about Cosima?”

“What about her?” he sighed, frustrated. 

“I’m home!” Delphine’s cheery voice interrupted them. “Hey Sarah. Cal.” She added more reserved.

“Hello Delphine,” he greeted her politely before falling silent. He didn’t know how to behave with her. The last time he saw her, he had expressed his doubts about her, and Sarah had gotten mad and stormed out. He had coped with that, Felix giving him a bit of insight, but he still didn’t know how to act. Should he apologize? Ignore it like everyone seemed to do

“I got you something.” Delphine put a box on the table.

“What is it?” Sarah frowned.

“Truffles. You said you've never had them.”

“Tante Delphine!” Kira ran in, hugging her legs, as if she hadn’t seen her just the previous evening, as if they didn’t live in the same house. Little things like that were what let them know that all the appearances and disappearances of people in her life; due to kidnapping, forced leaves or just to handle the clones mess without involving her, had left a mark. 

“Bonjour petit singe.”

“What’s this?” Kira saw the box on the table.

“Truffles. Tu veux goûter?”

“Are you trying to corrupt my daughter?” Sarah asked with a serious and suspicious expression. 

“What?”

“All this French.” Sarah shivered in mock disgust. 

Delphine laughed. “Oui.”

“I hope you have a good reason for running away from me like that, monkey!” Cosima stated loudly. “Oh, def good,” she said arriving in the kitchen and seeing Delphine.  She went up to her to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Bonjour mon amour.”

“Bonjour mon petit chiot.”

“At least this time you didn’t call her a cabbage.” Kira commented off-handedly while eating and Sarah suppressed a proud smirk.

Cosima turned to fake glare at the child. “Oh, truffles.” She lit up at the sight, prompting a laugh from  Sarah at how easily she had been distracted.

“They are Sarah’s,” Delphine admonished Cosima, who was already snatching one.

“But I’m your girlfriend!” Cosima protested.  “The puppy eyes won’t work on me,” she informed Sarah, who was looking at her as if pleading her to let her have the last truffle.

“She’s the original puppy.” Delphine confirmed. Sarah kept staring at Cosima as her clone took half a bite.

Cosima groaned.  “Just because you’re you.” She offered the other half to Sarah, who didn’t hesitate to eat it from her fingers. 

"I'm going to go," Cal cleared his throat, pushing away a lock of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

"Oh, hey dude! Sorry," Cosima apologized for not having greeted him. "You can stay. I mean, there are no more truffels, but..." she shrugged, smiling at him.

"No, no, it's okay," he moved towards the door. "I...have...things to do." He nodded to himself. "Just wanted to say hello." he continued hugging Kira goodbye. "So...bye."

"Bye!" Cosima waved at him. Then she turned to the other women as soon as she heard the door closing. "Was he a bit strange or it's just me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little French used here as been brought to you by Google translate. Any correction is welcome.


End file.
